


獨角獸

by Dreamer1230



Series: 平行時空的微邂逅（短文） [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1230/pseuds/Dreamer1230
Summary: 紐特的善良總會讓奇獸願意接近他





	獨角獸

清晨的霧氣還沒完全散去，讓陽光照射在樹林中的，我品嘗著這靜謐的時刻，緩步走在小徑上，正進行著我例行的晨間散步，驟然一聲響徹雲霄聽起來十分痛苦的奇獸叫聲劃破安穩的氣氛，我拿出魔杖快速向聲音的來源去，一個身著藍色長大衣外套的男子正跪在剛分娩的獨角獸旁，懷中抱著一隻剛出生的獨角獸。  
「把你的魔杖收起來，否則牠會攻擊你。剛分娩的獨角獸媽媽會對周遭充滿著警戒，你拿著魔杖會讓她緊張。」那位男子警戒地說，我順從他的警告將魔杖收起來並保持著一定的距離，看著剛出生的小獨角獸學會站學和走路，不久小獨角獸的母親也從生產後的無力恢復過來了，正用著舌頭梳理這小獨角獸的毛，慢慢的有著金棕色頭髮的男子也起身退到了我身邊。  
「牠們真美不是嗎？」他用一種感嘆的語氣如此說到，確實，潔白的身驅、銀金色的毛髮交疊，看這著畫面感覺整個身心都被淨化了，那隻小獨角獸搖搖擺擺地脫離媽媽的梳理往我們的方向走過來，獨角獸媽媽似乎也知道我們並沒有惡意，就讓放任小獨角獸的行動，牠舔了舔男子略微削瘦的臉龐又蹭了蹭我的肩頭接著舌頭一卷從我的口袋中把我要拿給嗅嗅(一隻玻璃獸)的方糖叼走後快速地退到獨角獸媽媽身後，一邊吃一邊從母獨角獸身後偷偷看著我們的反應。  
「哈哈哈！我想牠是想要跟你交換。」男子充滿笑意地看著我的長袍說。  
「唉，我想也是，才剛出生就這樣。」我無奈的看著小獨角獸留在我長袍上的幾根毛，順手將毛一根根收集好，這時遠方傳來一聲嘶鳴，獨角獸媽媽就帶著小獨角獸就往森林深處走去留下我和那突然發現我們彼此素昧平生而尷尬害羞的男子，男子瞄了我幾眼後，滿臉不好意思的看著地上說：「抱歉，牠的行為太可愛了我忍不住笑了。」  
我笑著說:「沒關係，牠的動作真的是太單純可愛了。請問你是?」  
「紐特•斯卡曼德，怪獸與牠們的產地一書作者。」他連忙介紹他自己。  
就這樣我和他聊了一整個上午後成了朋友，在他帶我認識其他和他很熟的奇獸後我們開心的道別各自回家。


End file.
